Back to Black
by tennismaniac19
Summary: AU Voldemort has won. Find out what changed on 2nd May 1998. Written for The Quidditch Fanfiction League Round 8.


**Team: Puddlemere United**

 **Position: Captain**

 **Round 8**

 **1043 words**

* * *

"Draco. Is he alive? Is my Draco alive?"

Narcissa saw Potter give an almost imperceptible nod in answer to her question. Her next step was clear.

"Dead."

She looked up into the red eyes of the Dark Lord, trying to keep her gaze unwavering. A bark of laughter from his snakelike presence put her mind at ease. That is, until she heard a soft cackle behind her.

"Tsk tsk tsk. We mustn't lie, Cissy. Especially not to the Dark Lord," hissed Bellatrix, inching closer to her face.

Narcissa felt her body grow cold. Her pale face looked stark white, as she watched her sister stroll over to Potter's living body. Every instinct of cunning inside her fought for something to do to keep her from reaching the boy.

"Bella dear, what are you talking about? I assure you, the Potter boy is dead. How could he survive the Dark Lord's curse?" she replied smoothly, even though her insides were twisting together in fear.

"Not that I disagree with you, Narcissa, but the boy has managed to survive my Killing Curse once before. I'm sure that he wouldn't be able to achieve the feat a second time. Nonetheless, there is no harm in making sure," he said, silkily.

"Bella," he said, turning towards the witch with a maniacal glint in her eye, "Remember what I told you the last time the boy managed to escape from our grasp?"

Narcissa watched as her sister turned pale for a moment, and then revealed her yellowed teeth in a disturbing smile.

"Of course. Cissy dear, bring Potter's wand to the Dark Lord. As proof of the fact that he is dead and you aren't lying," Bellatrix said with a snarl.

Once Narcissa had managed to extract Potter's wand from his grasp, she hesitantly moved towards the Dark Lord.

"Well done, Narcissa. Now, would you be so kind as to pick up both wands in your hand and get ready for a little duel with me?" he said, airily.

"My Lord?!"

"You heard him, Cissy. Pick up the wands!" barked her sister.

Dread and nausea were threatening to overcome her, but she knew that disobeying the Dark Lord would certainly mean her death. But then, how would she escape a duel with him?

She lifted both arms, unsure of how to proceed, waiting for a flash of green or gut-wrenching torture.

" _Expelliarmus_!" yelled the Dark Lord, before laughing menacingly and collecting both wands which were previously in her possession.

"That was rather a poor attempt, wasn't it Narcissa? I'm afraid I'll have to keep these wands with me for the moment."

"And now," he said, turning towards the hoard of Death Eaters around him, "we go and celebrate our victory! To Hogwarts!"

…

Once they approached the castle, Narcissa was relieved to see a platinum blond head amongst the tired and worn survivors. Her son was still alive. She had done well to hold her own and lie about Potter's death.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

She barely registered the Dark Lord's cackling laugh as she fought to make eye contact with her son. She saw the Weasley girl scream, and try and rush towards Potter's body but was retrained by someone.

"Now now, let the girl grieve," said the Dark Lord, gesturing towards the red haired girl, "Come, my child. Look at his body if you wish. Even the losers of war are allowed closure."

The girl broke free of whoever was restraining her and ran towards the half-giant Hagrid. Before she could reach him, she saw her sister yank the girl by her red hair and pull her to herself.

"Ginny!" someone cried from the crowd.

"Potter! I know you're alive. Show yourself or Bella will destroy Ginny Weasley beyond recognition!"

Narcissa whipped her head towards the Dark Lord with horrified eyes. What was going on? How had the Dark Lord found out? She had been so careful!

Minutes passed and slowly, the body in Hagrid's large arms started moving. There were gasps heard from everywhere around her, as Potter got onto his feet and looked directly at his nemesis.

"I'm here, Tom. Let Ginny go," he said, his voice not shaking despite his lack of any weapon.

"Ah! Honor shining through like always, Harry. You would have made your parents proud. Let the girl go, Bella," he said, turning a stern eye towards Bellatrix.

"There has been enough wizard blood shed. Let us duel to finish this once and for all!" shouted the Dark Lord, throwing Potter one of the wands he had won from Narcissa.

She noted in horror, that it was her own wand and Potter's was still with the Dark Lord.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

A jet of green flew out of the Dark Lord's mighty wand while Narcissa watched a flickering red jet stream out of her own wand now held in Potter's right hand.

There was something strange about this duel. No longer was the competition equal. Potter was struggling and the Dark Lord was laughing as he slowly started overpowering the boy.

Narcissa watched in horror as the green jet slowly increased in power and finally snuffed out the red stream, successfully snapping her own wand before hitting Potter straight in the chest.

"NO!" Multiple screams were heard around her, accompanied by cheers from the Death Eaters.

She knew it for sure this time. Potter was dead. The war was over. They had won.

"And now, to complete my victory, I would like to send out a warning for anyone who thinks they can trick me," said the Dark Lord, slowly.

Narcissa felt herself go numb. Bella was grinning at her wickedly while Lucius's eyes widened in horror.

"Narcissa Malfoy, you lied to me about the Potter boy's death. While it ultimately didn't make much of a difference, I cannot let such impertinence go unpunished. Therefore, I leave you to your family. Bella, please take care of her," he finished, before turning around and swishing her cloak away from them and towards the castle.

Narcissa felt intense pain, heard her sister's maniacal laughter, tasted gravel in her mouth, smelt the burning of various students by Death Eaters before seeing a platinum blond head for the last time. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
